The invention relates to an ordered column packing with a fine structuring.
The ordered packing is provided for a column in which a material and heat exchange between a liquid which flows over the packing as a trickling film and a vapor or gas phase which flows in the opposite direction is carried out. The surface which is available through the packing body must be covered uniformly by the liquid phase at all points for a maximally developed exchange process. If the material of which the packing is manufactured consists of a metallic fabric, then capillary forces produce an excellent wetting of the surface when the dimensions of the woven metal wires are suitable. A less good but nevertheless usable wetting results in a substantially more economical packing body which is known from CH-A-664 091 . This packing body consists of metal foils which have a fine structuringxe2x80x94formed by a network of crossing grooves. In this the grooves are formed through flanks of convex and concave structure elementsxe2x80x94for example of pyramidal elevations and depressions. Thanks to the grooves the liquid is also distributed over the packing in the horizontal direction. Packings of expanded metal or rib mesh are also known which are intended to provide an economical substitute for metal fabrics, but by means of which a separation performance as in packings of metallic fabrics can not be achieved however due to their insufficient wettability.
It is an object of the invention to create an ordered packing which can be manufactured of a material which is more economical than metallic fabrics and is better wettable than the known metal foils or rib meshes.
The ordered column packing comprisesxe2x80x94in the form of packing layers containing flow channelsxe2x80x94foil-like material with a fine structuring. The foil-like material is profiled with concave and convex structure elements in an alternating arrangement. An average distance a exists between centers of adjacent concave and convex structure elements respectively. This average distance a is substantially smaller than a distance between centerlines of adjacent flow channels. The foil-like material has a second fine structuring which consists of regularly arranged apertures. An average distance b between centers of adjacent apertures is smaller than the average distance a, preferably smaller by at least 50%; and edges of the apertures have in each case a shaping comprising convex and concave locations.
In the following the invention will be explained with reference to the drawings.